Bunuh Saja Aku dengan Sikapmu
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Akashi yang biasa saja sudah membuat kepala Aomine berdenyut pusing. Apalagi kalo Akashi yang sedang mengalami masa-masa mornig sickness? Aomine bisa mati gila! Warning : M-Preg, Sho-ai, Typos, gaje, humor garing.


Aomine Daiki. Usia kini 21 tahun. Lahir dan besar di Tokyo. Status sudah menikah. Dan jika dalam KTP miliknya ada daftar status hidup mungkin Aomine Daiki akan mengisinya dengan tulisan 'Sangat Tidak Bahagia'. Kenapa? Sebab pasalnya kehidupan seorang Aomine Daiki untuk saat ini memang sangat tidak bahagia. Perlu dicatat, hanya untuk saat ini. Aomine tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya.

Aomine Daiki tidak menyangka kehidupannya akan jadi gila seperti ini bila menikah dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang baru beberapa bulan ini berubah menjadi Aomine Seijuurou. Bukan, ia tidak menyesal sama sekali telah menikahi seorang dari Akashi. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka jika seorang Akashi bila hamil akan berefek seperti ini. Ya, Aomine Seijuurou hamil. Dan sekarang masa kandungannya baru menginjak empat minggu. Usia yang masih sangat rentan. Aomine sendiri tidak tahu ternyata seorang lelaki juga bisa hamil. Ia mengira pewaris Akashi itu mungkin telah mengalami suatu kelainan pada bagian reproduksinya. Entahlah, Aomine juga tidak mau tahu. Toh ia senang-senang saja berarti Aomine akan mendapat keturunan juga seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Hahhh," Aomine menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tak menyangka harus berbuat hal seperti ini. Sedari tadi Aomine memang mencoba menghindari sosok yang mendekatinya baik rekan kerja atau orang yang hanya berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Ia tak mau ada yang menyadari hal memalukan ini. Tepatnya hal yang menyedihkan yang ia alami pagi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Bunuh Saja Aku dengan Sikapmu'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Humor, and Romance (maybe)**

**Pairing : AoAka**

**Warning : OOC akut, AU, bahasa sangat tidak baku dan alay, typos, M-Preg, Sho-ai, Humor garing, gaje, dll. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoeekk!" morning sickness memang merupakan hal yang biasa untuk seseorang yang usia kandungannya masih terbilang muda. Aomine bisa memaklumi itu. Ia juga memaklumi kok kalau istrinya itu tak bisa menyiapkan sarapan, menyetrika kemeja kerjanya atau hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Maka dari itu ia menyiapkan segala macam keperluannya sebelum berangkat kerja seorang diri.

Aomine mengambil kemeja terakhirnya yang masih menggantung di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ini hari Jum'at, dan baru besok ia akan mencuci baju miliknya beserta istrinya. Beruntunglah ia mempunyai kemeja sedikit berlebih yang cukup dipakai dalam seminggu ia bekerja. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot harus mencuci pakaian setiap harinya.

Aomine melihat jam dinding di pojok ruangan. Masih ada waktu untuk menyetrika kemeja miliknya. Buru-buru ia mengambil kemeja miliknya setelah selesai menyiapkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan dan setrikaan yang sudah mulai memanas. Aomine Seijuurou pun terlihat sudah selesai dengan segala urusannya di kamar mandi dan kembali rebahan di tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia melirik sosok suami yang masih sibuk menyetrika kemejanya.

"Yup, selesai!" Aomine bangga seraya membentangkan kemeja kerjanya yang selesai ia setrika.

"Aku lapar," namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Errr…" Aomine kembali melirik jam dindingnya. Waktunya di rumah tinggal sebentar lagi. "Kusiapkan roti saja ya?"

Awalnya tak ada respon dari sang surai merah. Namun Aomine tahu dari mimik wajahnya kalau istrinya tidak suka dengan usulannya.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak energi pagi ini. Tega sekali kau hanya memberiku sehelai roti," muka Akashi pura-pura memelas. Lalu kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia sedang berpura-pura menangis.

"Huffft," Aomine Daiki menghela nafas lelah. Istrinya suka sekali mendramatisir keadaan. Apalagi semenjak ia mengandung ia menjadi semakin aneh. Ini masih pagi dan Aomine sudah mendapat tontonan drama picisan seperti ini.

"Oke, oke. Akan kuhangatkan sup tahu dan kubuatkan omelet untukmu," bergegas Aomine beranjak ke dapur setelah membentangkan kemeja yang baru disetrikanya di pinggir kasur. Ia harus cepat, kalau tidak ia bisa telat.

Akashi mengintip dari sela-sela jemarinya. Dan ketika sadar suaminya sudah tidak ada di hadapannya, barulah ia benar-benar menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli mendengar suara grasak-grusuk dari dapur, Akashi mengambil handphone Android miliknya dan memainkan salah satu game yang berjudul Kuroko no Dash yang ternyata juga menjadi game favorit author.

Namun sebelum waktu berselang lama, Akashi Seijuurou kembali merasakan tak enak pada badannya. Buru-buru ia meletakkan handphone miliknya dan ingin beranjak dari kasur.

"Hoeeekkk!"

Namun sayang terlambat. Belum benar-benar ia beranjak dari atas kasur, ia keburu memuntahkan isi perutnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya di atas kemeja kerja milik suami yang baru saja dibentangkan di atas kasur oleh pemiliknya sendiri sebelum sang empunya memakainya.

"Sei, kamu nggak apa-apa," Aomine yang mendengar suara absurd sang istri di kamar bergegas menghampirinya. "Sarapannya sudah si-"

Perkataan Aomine langsung terpotong melihat kenyataan yang mengenaskan di dalam kamarnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. Akashi sempat menengok sebentar begitu suaminya menghampirinya. Tapi tak lama arah matanya kembali memandang datar sosok kemeja tak berdosa yang bahkan keadaannya sudah tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Daiki," suara nan dingin itu terdengar. Tapi Aomine tak menanggapi panggilan istri tersayangnya. Mata safirnya kini menatap nanar kemeja kerja terakhir -yang seharusnya masih bersih- yang beberapa menit lalu ia setrika dengan penuh cinta.

"Daiki," panggilannya kembali terdengar tapi dengan nada yang terdengar ditekankan. Aomine Daiki terpaksa menoleh. Membiarkan rasa duka citanya larut untuk sementara waktu.

"Cepat singkirkan kemeja menjijikkan ini. Aku jadi mual melihatnya,"

Aomine merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan sang istri. Sungguh tak punya hati sekali sosok angkuh di sampingnya. Kan ia sendiri yang membuat kekacauan ini. Tak adakah ungkapan maaf atau penyesalan yang ia lontarkan. Bahkan yang terlihat di raut wajah dingin milik Seijuurou bukanlah penyesalan melainkan perasaan jijik sambil terus menatap kemeja kerja malangnya. Setelah itu tatapannya beralih ke Aomine. Dari tatapannya Aomine tahu kalau ia minta agar kemeja itu segera cepat disingkirkan.

_Hahhh…_

Aomine mau tak mau menurut. Perintah sang istri itu mutlak. Tak boleh ditentang atau pun dibantah. Apalagi sama makhluk hitam nan rendah seperti Aomine Daiki.

Aomine segera menyingkirkan kemeja kotor itu dari hadapan sang istri. Sebelum membersihkan kemeja miliknya, Aomine mengganti sprai terlebih dahulu dengan alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Di perintah sama sang istri.

Dan sekarang ia sedang meratapi keadaan dirinya di kamar mandi. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencuci kemeja kotornya dan menunggunya sampai kering. Satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah memakai kemejanya kemarin yang sudah ia tumpuk di keranjang pakaian kotor dengan bekas keringat yang masih menempel. Dan ia sudah yakin hari ini ia pasti akan datang terlambat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Aomine benar-benar sial. Sial sesial-sialnya. Sudah datang kerja terlambat, dimarahin atasan, badannya terasa bau, dan ia kini harus menjauhi orang-orang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai orang bau di tempat kerjanya. Ia bisa dengan jelas mencium bau keringat dan bau abstrak lainnya di badannya. Bagaimana dengan orang lain? Makanya sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindar dengan orang-orang hanya untuk hari ini saja. Biarlah yang lain menganggap dirinya aneh. Bagi dia yang ini sih masih mendingan. Semalam ia malah dijauhi sang istri entah karena alasan apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Flash back lagi ~**

"Hah, segarnya~" Aomine menghanduki rambutnya yang masih basah sambil berjalan menuju kulkas di dapur. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dalam sana. Istrinya malam ini lagi-lagi tidak menyiapkannya makan malam. Padahal Aomine sudah bekerja sampai selarut ini. Menyiapkannya air panas untuk ia mandi saja tidak. Tapi Aomine mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin ini karena istrinya lagi hamil dan tak boleh melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat. Jadi bagi dia tak apa, asal dia nanti bisa meraba-raba tubuh sang istri di balik selimut itu saja cukup.

"Loh, Daiki kok udah pulang?" Aomine Seijuurou ternyata terbangun dan ikut beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Aomine terdiam. Pertanyaan sang istri jelas-jelas terdengar aneh di telinganya. Padahal tadi ia yakin sampai di rumah sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Tapi kenapa pertanyaan istrinya menandakan kalau ia pulang terlalu cepat hari ini?

"…Sei,"

"Hmm…"

"Ini sudah malam loh," jelas-jelas pernyataan yang konyol menurutnya. Akashi saja sampai harus menghentikan minumnya barang sejenak.

"Aku tahu, Daiki. Aku tidak buta," dan jawaban dengan nada sarkatis yang ia dapat.

"O-oh," Aomine tak lagi bersuara atau pun menyerukan pendapatnya atas pertanyaan istrinya tadi. Biarlah berlalu. Ia tak ingin membuat istrinya marah malam ini.

Aomine beranjak membuang sisa apel yang baru saja dimakannya dan beranjak ke kamar mereka untuk tidur. Sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Daiki, kamu mau kemana?" Aomine menatap Akashi bingung dari balik bahunya.

"…Tidur," jawabnya singkat. Jelas sekali raut wajah Akashi terlihat tidak suka. Bahkan Aomine sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Malam ini jangan tidur di kamar," Aomine semakin menatap Akashi heran.

"Terus dimana?" Akashi memegang dagunya berpikir sejenak. Namun tak lama jawaban muncul di kepalanya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa. Atau kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di dapur," jawaban Akashi jelas-jelas tak masuk akal. "Aku sedang tak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu."

Aomine kembali merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan frontal istrinya. Memang apa salahnya? Setahunya, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuat istrinya marah. Ia malah merasa ia adalah pihak yang selalu mengalah dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Hoi Sei, jangan bercanda!" Tapi Akashi mengacuhkan segala panggilan Aomine terhadapnya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda. Dan selamat tidur Daiki,"

_**Cklek! Klik!**_

Dan hal terakhir yang Aomine tahu, istrinya telah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Malam itu Aomine berakhir tidur di sofa sambil meringkuk kedinginan tanpa sehelai selimut ataupun kehangatan dari sang istri.

**~ Flash Back Selesai ~**

.

.

.

Beruntunglah Aomine Daiki hari ini. Perihal keanehan tingkahnya di tempat kerja karena tragedi kemeja pagi tadi, ia pun akhirnya diperbolehkan oleh atasannya untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Atasannya sih mengira kalau mungkin dia sedang sakit. Karena atasannya mengaku kalau ia sebenarnya tidak bisa membedakan Aomine yang sedang sakit atau sedang fit. Karena wajah pucatnya sama sekali tak kentara dan justru wajah hitamnya yang muncul lebih dominan. Dan perlu diingat, tadi Aomine menghadap atasannya atas perizinan tersebut dengan jarak tiga meter. Aomine hanya tak ingin atasannya itu menyadari bau-bau aneh jika ia berada terlalu dekat.

Jam tiga sore ia sudah tiba di apartemen miliknya. Akashi tak ada disana. Palingan juga pergi ke perpustakaan dan bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dan akhirnya bercakap-cakap lama hingga lupa waktu. Asal istrinya tak pulang terlalu malam, Aomine tak akan complain. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa segera mandi sekalian mencuci pakaian kotor selama seminggu yang sudah menggunung. Ah, termasuk kemeja malang yang tadi pagi. Duh, kenapa jadi kembali keingat tragedi memilukan itu sih?

.

_**Ting Tong!**_

Baru saja Aomine selesai dengan urusan mandi dan mencucinya dan ingin menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi bel apartemennya berbunyi dan memaksanya untuk membuka pintu. Ia berharap tamu yang datang tak akan memakan waktu lama atau kalau bisa hanya salah alamat.

Di sela-sela perjalanan menuju pintu depan, Aomine membayangkan andai saja yang bertamu ke tempatnya adalah model cantik macam Horikita Mai. Ia akan sangat beruntung sekali dan berharap istrinya itu untuk tidak cepat pulang. Entah kenapa perjalanan menuju pintu terasa begitu lama. Aomine sendiri juga merasa kalau degup jantungnya entah kenapa terasa lebih cepat. Ia tak tahu jelas, yang jelas ia memungkiri kalau ini bukan efek karena ingin bertemu Mai-chan.

_**Cklek!**_

Pintu terbuka dan sedetik setelah itu Aomine melebarkan matanya mendapati tamunya yang tumben-tumbennya berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"A-Ayah!"

.

.

.

Hening

Hening…

Sangat heninggg sekaliii keadaan di ruang tamu saat itu. Sudah 10 menit kedua sosok pria itu duduk di sofa saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan dibatasi sebuah meja kecil di antara mereka. Dan sudah selama itu pula mereka berdiam diri tanpa membuka topik apapun.

"…Silahkan diminum dulu kopinya, Yah," akhirnya Aomine Daiki berujar pada sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan umur hampir mencapai 50-an. Dan sekarang statusnya sudah menjadi mertua pemuda dim tersebut. Cangkir putih dengan isi cairan kental hitam itu akhirnya tersentuh setelah sepuluh menit sejak Aomine menyuguhkannya di atas meja.

_Sial. Sial!_

Aomine merutuk kepada diri sendiri. Kenapa di saat genting seperti ini istrinya mesti tidak ada di rumah seperti ini. Kan mau gak mau Aomine harus bersikap pura-pura manis di depan ayah mertua yang entah sudah sepenuhnya ikhlas atau belum menganggap Aomine Daiki sebagai menantunya.

Pria paruh baya itu meminum kopi hitamnya dengan cara yang cukup elegan menurut seorang Aomine Daiki. Atau mungkin cara dirinya minumlah yang terlalu sembrono, Aomine tidak peduli. Bagi dia minum itu tak mempunyai cara khusus. Asal itu menghilangkan dahaga itu saja sudah cukup.

Keadaan kembali hening. Mertuanya kembali meletakkan cangkir putih itu secara perlahan setelah meminum sepertiga isinya. Mata merahnya kembali memandang dingin menyelusuri sosok pemuda dim yang malang itu.

"Daiki," ia mulai bersuara. Aomine mencoba berani mengangkat sedikit wajahnya meskipun ia tak benar-benar berani menatapnya bicara.

"Y-Ya?"

"….Kamu terlihat semakin hitam,"

_**Jleb**_. Itu hanya suara ribuan jarum yang menusuk hina di hati seorang Aomine Daiki.

Aomine sungguh merasa sangat terhina. Kenapa di antara ribuan topik yang tersedia, harus topik itu yang menjadi pilihan sang ayah mertua di awal pembicaraan mereka. Tak cukupkah ia menghinanya di saat-saat dulu ketika Aomine meminta restu untuk menikahi sosok anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Haha- Masa sih, Yah?" Aomine hanya bisa tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal menanggapi perkataan sang ayah. Meskipun hatinya menjerit tidak terima atas penghinaan ini. _'Itu rasis woy! Rasis!'_ Aomine adalah orang pertama yang mendukung kalau rasis merupakan perbuatan haram yang dilarang di Jepang.

Akashi Masaomi –Ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou- memandang wajah Aomine tak suka. Baginya, siapa pun yang berhadapan dengannya wajib menjalankan tata karma. Sekali pun itu anaknya. Dan baginya, tawa canggung Aomine tadi tidak sopan di matanya. Dan perlu diketahui, ini yang menyebabkan dirinya hingga sekarang belum rela menyerahkan anaknya ke pemuda hitam tersebut seutuhnya. Ia malah memanjatkan doa kepada tuhan setiap harinya agar kelak anak tercintanya lekas bercerai dan kembali ke pelukannya.

Aomine kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Ia sadar bahwa tindakannya tadi tidak disukai oleh ayah mertua. Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi wajahnya. Aomine melirik jam hitam yang masih melingkar cantik dipergelangan tangannya. Baru lima belas menit mereka bersama, tapi ia merasa seperti sudah lima belas tahun disini. Lebay? Banget. Maaf saja, Aomine hanya tidak tahan bersama dengan orang yang penuh aturan seperti sosok di depannya ini. Bisa menikahi Akashi Seijuurou saja bagi dia itu sudah merupakan keajaiban besar.

"...Berapa gajimu setiap bulannya?"

Aomine kembali bungkam. Topik kedua yang dibicarakan sang ayah mertua sama tak menyenangkannya dengan topik yang pertama. Tidak bisakah ia memilih pembicaraan yang ringan-ringan saja. Aomine rasanya ingin mengubur diri saja.

"Errr-"

"Cukup tidak untuk membiayai kehidupan Seijuurou setiap bulannya? Dia itu sedikit boros,"

'_Bukan sedikit lagi. Tapi sangat boros'._

"Kenapa tidak pakai pekerja saja disini? Seijuurou bisa kelelahan mengurus urusan rumah tangga,"

Aomine belum menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya. Tapi pertanyaan lain sudah kembali datang dan menuntut untuk ia jawab. Gaji dia memang tidak sebesar gaji istrinya waktu ia masih bekerja. Tidak sampai setengahnya malahan. Tapi Aomine yakin gaji darinya cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Dengan catatan istrinya tidak terlalu sering makan di luar, tidak membeli gunting bermerk setiap weekend dan yang terakhir tidak sembarangan membuang peralatan yang sebenarnya masih bisa digunakan dengan alasan "sepertinya mau rusak". Dan satu lagi yang penting, Seijuurou tidak akan pernah merasa kelelahan karena dari awal mau ia hamil atau tidak tetap dirinya yang mengurus segala macam pekerjaan rumah tangga mulai dari memasak, mencuci, dan menyetrika. Yah terkadang Seijuurou memang memasak tetapi tidak setiap hari.

Sayangnya penjelasan itu hanya berani Aomine ungkapkan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menjelaskannya di depan ayah mertua.

"Mana papan shoginya?"

'Huft, untunglah ia tak lagi menuntut jawaban,' Aomine bisa bernafas lega untuk sementara waktu.

"Iya, yah?" Aomine kembali bertanya. Pendengarannya tidak fokus seratus persen tadi.

"Kau tak mendengar?" Sang mertua memincing tak suka. Ia paling benci jika harus mengulang kembali perkataannya. "Saya bertanya, dimana papan shoginya?"

_**Glek **_

Aomine menelan ludah. Nafasnya kembali ia tahan. Ia kira ia sudah bisa tenang. Ternyata perkiraannya hanyalah sebuah angan-angan. Justru inilah puncak permasalahannya. Jangan-jangan dia-

"Saya ingin bermain shogi denganmu. Saya ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanmu dalam bermain shogi," ia lalu kembali meminum kopi yang masih tersisa di cangkir putih di atas meja. Mungkin ia kini merasa haus karena terlalu banyak bicara.

**Mati. Mati. MATI.**

Seorang Aomine Daiki mana bisa bermain shogi. Menyusun bidak-bidaknya saja belum tentu ia benar. Pikiran Aomine sibuk mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menghindari ajakan dari ayah mertuanya. Sedang sosok dihadapannya menyedekapkan tangannya menantikan sang menantu yang tak kunjung mengambil papan shogi yang ia minta.

"Maaf Ayah, Sei lupa meletakkan papan shoginya. Nanti akan kucari," Aomine mengeluarkan alasannya yang menurutnya paling masuk akal dari alasan aneh lainnya yang ia kemukakan.

Terlihat dahi sang ayah berkerut mendengar penuturan menantunya. "Hilang?"

"Bukan hilang yah. Sei hanya lupa menaruhnya saja. Mungkin keselip di suatu tempat," Aomine membenarkan perkataan mertuanya. Takut terjadi kesalah pahaman mungkin.

"Aku tak menyangka Seijuurou bisa seceroboh itu,"

"Mu-mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini dia lagi banyak pikiran, Yah," Terkutuklah kau wahai Aomine Daiki. Mungkin kalau di tempat itu sudah ada sang istri absolute, nyawanya akan melayang dalam sekejab. Apalagi ia sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan sang ayah tercinta.

Sang ayah mengangguk paham. Ia bisa sedikit memaklumi keadaan anaknya. Ditambah ketika ia mengetahui kabar bahwa anaknya telah mengandung empat minggu. Meskipun tak tergambar dari wajahnya, ia merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya anaknya bisa memberinya keturunan meskipun pasangan hidupnya jauh dari dugaannya. Tapi di saat itu pula ia juga merasa gelisah. Ia takut kalau nanti anaknya akan melahirkan sosok bayi yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bisa merusak keturunan Akashi nantinya.

Oh, ternyata pemikiran anak dan ayah sama toh.

_**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! **_

Suara dering handphone mengisi ruangan sunyi mereka.

_**DEG!**_

Degup jantung Aomine terasa cepat. Karena tadi ia sempat melamun sebentar entah melamunkan apa, mungkin cara pengusiran mertua secara halus. Dan tiba-tiba saja suara dering handphone itu mengagetkannya dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

Terlihat sosok di hadapannya dengan sigap mengangkat handphone terbaru miliknya dan berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Daiki, ayah tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ayah selesaikan," ujarnya langsung setelah memutus pembicaraannya di telepon.

_**YES!**_

Aomine bersorak dalam hati bangga. Ia jadi tidak perlu melanjutkan pikirannya untuk mengusir sang mertua secara halus.

"Sayang sekali yah," _Cepat pergi Pak Tua!_

Aomine turut mengikuti sosok paruh baya berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

"Titip salam ke Seijuurou ya," pamitnya. Tangannya meraih kenop berniat untuk membuka pintu.

Aomine mengangguk, "Kalau ada waktu lagi, jangan lupa berkunjung kesini lagi Yah," Aomine kembali berbasa-basi. Namun ucapannya jelas berbeda dengan perkataannya di dalam hati. _Kalau bisa, jangan pernah kembali lagi Yah._

Setelah tamu tak diundangnya benar-benar pergi, Aomine langsung bersorak girang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tuhan masih mau memberinya cukup kesabaran untuk menghadapi istri dan ayah mertua yang kelewat aneh. Kadang pula ia bersyukur ia hanya mempunyai satu mertua. Kalau mertuanya ada sepasang, Aomine tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti.

.

.

.

Akashi kini sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menonton TV. Ia duduk di sofa sembari bersenderan di bantalan sofa, matanya menatap bosan pada acara TV yang sedang tayang. Sedang jemarinya sibuk mengganti-ganti chanel tanpa ada rasa minat pada satu acara pun. Benar kata Aomine tadi, ia pergi ke perpustakaan dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya tercinta.

_**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Suara telepon berdering mengisi ruang tengah yang tadi hanya dipenuhi dengan suara TV. Akashi menoleh malas pada benda kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Matanya memincing tak suka karena mengganggu ketenangannya.

_**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Suara telepon masih berdering. Sedang salah satu pemilik rumah yang berada dalam jangkauan terdekat tak punya minat untuk menghentikan alunan merdu itu.

"Daiki, angkat teleponnya!" Akashi berteriak lantang pada sosok yang masih sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Aomine sedikit menggerutu mendengar perintah istrinya. Ia kan sedang di dapur, kenapa ia yang harus mengangkat? Aomine kadang bertanya dalam hati, sebenarnya posisinya disini suami yang merangkap sebagai kepala rumah tangga atau suami yang merangkap sebagai kacung sih?

"Hm? Hallo," Aomine mengangkat teleponnya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus, tapi nada suaranya ia paksa berubah sedetik kemudian setelah mengetahui siapa suara di seberang sana.

"Nih, Akashi," dan setelah itu handphonenya kembali ia serahkan kepada pemilik sebenarnya.

"…Siapa?"

"Ayah ingin bicara denganmu," setelah itu Akashi menerima panggilan dari ayahnya dan Aomine Daiki kembali melakukan acara cuci piringnya. Entah kenapa Aomine merasakan akan ada firasat buruk setelah ini, namun dengan cepat ia coba tipis dan mencoba berpikir positif. Pembicaraan mereka cukup lama. Dan Aomine sendiri tak mau tahu apa isi pembicaraan dari dua Akashi itu.

"Daiki ayo kita tidur," ucap Akashi setelah mematikan teleponnya. Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Penantian yang ia nantikan akhirnya datang juga. Tak sia-sia ia mencoba bersabar atas segala kesialan yang menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Dengan semangat yang membara Aomine langsung menggendong istrinya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Akashi sendiri sampai mengernyit heran atas perlakuan suaminya yang kelewat semangat.

Aomine langsung memeluk istrinya di atas kasur. Bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan milik Akashi sebelum sosok merah itu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang kembali mengguncangkan hatinya.

"Daiki, mulai besok sampai tiga bulan setelah aku melahirkan, kita akan menginap di rumah ayah. Kamu tahu kan aku anak ayah satu-satunya? Ayah tak mau aku kenapa-kenapa di saat aku mengandung."

Aomine langsung bungkam. Faktanya tadi sore saja bersama ayah mertua ia merasa sedetik bagaikan semenit, semenit bagaikan sejam, dan sejam terasa sehari penuh untuknya. Bagaimana kalau ia bersama selama itu. Ia merasa seperti berabad-abad kali. Di saat itu juga Aomine langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Loh, Daiki kamu kenapa?" tanpa ada raut kekhawatiran Akashi menggoncangkan tubuh sang suami yang tergeletak pingsan di atas kasur. Tak mendapat respon dari orang di sampingnya, Akashi malah mendorong tubuh pingsan Aomine Daiki menjauhinya hingga tubuh sang suami terjatuh dan tergeletak ngenes tak berdaya di lantai kamar. Sedikit melirik melihat keadaan suami, Akashi lalu berbalik membelakangi suaminya.

"Met bobok, Daiki,"

Dan Aomine berpikir di bawah alam sadarnya, ketika ia sadar nanti hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah mengubur dirinya sedalam mungkin agar dirinya tak terjerat lebih dalam lagi dengan dua Akashi nan menyebalkan itu.

**~ Owari ~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Minna-san kembali lagi dengan saya~ Sambil menunggu melanjutkan fict Aku adalah Kamu, saya kembali menghadirkan fict one-shoot AoAka. Maaf jika fict kali ini humornya terasa garing. Semoga tidak ada pembaca yang bosan dengan cerita bikinan saya.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini dan yang mau berminat untuk mereview dan mem-fav fict ini.

**-Akashiki Kazuyuki-**


End file.
